


Butterfly

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Mentioned Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: Lee Juyeon want Ji Changmin to be happy.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, JuKyu, bbangkyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Butterfly

"I told you to dress warmly but did you listen? No. You go out only on your hoodie in this chilly night." Juyeon nagging while put his jacket on Changmin and rub the smaller man's hand to warm it up. "I can't with you. Stubborn." Changmin just smile looking at Juyeon with adoration. He secretly like it when the taller man fuss over him. 

"It's just for awhile." 

Juyeon give him a glare and proceed to blow warm breath to Changmin's hands. 

Changmin stare fondly at the handsome man who still trying to warm up his hand. It is not cold anymore but Changmin let Juyeon continue because he likes it. It's been so many years but nothing change between them. They are still the same. 

Changmin secretly want something to change between them tho. 

Juyeon doesn't need to know that. 

Juyeon stop blowing warm breath to Changmin's hand and been staring at the pretty little man in front of him who seems to lost in his own mind. Juyeon didn't realize he held his breath for some times untill his lung screaming for some oxygen. 

Changmin did that. Always. Take Juyeon's breath away everytime he stares too much, sometimes secretly, another time not so subtly. He reach out to pinch Changmin's cheek softly and the other jerk up, finally out of his reverie. 

"What are you thinking of?" He ask.

"Ghana. I wonder if he is fine at mom's." Changmin's lips form a cute pout. "I should bring him with me."

Juyeon chuckle, "You know, you can't. Building's rules and all,"

"Hmm." Changmin sigh, "What kind of apartment doesn't allowed pet tho? Pet is adorable and can save you from boredom."

"I bet you won't feel bore tho, you got company after all,"

"Still, nothing beat my Ghana"

"Not even me, I see"

"Not even you,"

They both laughed and get quite for sometime. They stand still beside each other, Changmin's hand still on Juyeon's. None of them want to let go of each other. 

Juyeon love being with Changmin. Changmin is a cheerful new guy from his dance class at elementary school. Juyeon been at the dance class for a year, learning to dance hoping to become an idol , that dream change tho when he tore his ligaments at middle school and now he is an architect. 

Changmin was the first to approach him the very first day he joined the class. Introduce himself like he did to other kids, but Juyeon want to think that he is special, so Juyeon decide to pretend he didn't know that. 

They got paired a lot on projects and became naturally close. They both attended the same school until highschool. Eventhough Juyeon didn't dance anymore, Changmin still dance, and they attend difference university, they never been drifted away from each other. They become inseparable as time passed. 

A couple goal, said their friends. They laughed it off.

"I'll always around, you know?" Changmin break the silence. His eyes still stare at the empty street outside the apartment building. "No need to worry."

Juyeon snort, earn a little nudge from Changmin. "I'll always worry, though I know there's no reason to. You will be fine. I know." Juyeon wind his arm around Changmin's shoulder and bring their body closer. "You don't worry."

"I won't." Changmin wrap his arms around Juyeon's waist, hug him and burry his face on Juyeon's chest. Juyeon hug him back and kiss his Changmin's hair. 

The sound of car approaching is what make them break the hug. Changmin turn around and smile when the car stop a few feet away from them and the driver get out of the car. 

"I'm sorry I took awhile. Sunwoo being a brat and want me to drop him off at his dorm first." Said the handsome and tall driver while walk to them with a guilty face. "Hi Juyeon,"

Juyeon give him a nod and raise his hand in greeting. "Hi Younghoon,"

"Sunwoo has every right to ask anything from you at every chance he get" Changmin said, smiling. "After all his brother is always mean to him," 

"Hey! I'm the best brother everyone could ask for!" The newcomer argue, make Changmin and Juyeon chuckling.

"Sure you are,"

"You ready?" Ask him while eyeing Changmin. 

"I am. Been ready since 38 minutes ago," Changmin grin. 

"Oh come on, baby" Younghoon groaned "I'll make it up to you"

"Sure you will" Changmin said and walk away from Juyeon when Younghoon pull him into his arms. 

Juyeon watch them and didn't let go of Changmin's till the last touch of their finger. He smiles when Younghoon fuss over Changmin who wearing Juyeon's jacket knowing that the shorter male forgot his. 

"Go inside the car, it warms and wait for me," Younghoon said to Changmin and proceed to take off Juyeon's jacket from him but Changmin hold his hand softly. 

"Can I keep wearing this? I'm cold still,"

Younghoon look at him with raised eyebrow and sigh, "That's why you should wear yours, you little squirrel." Ruffle Changmin's hair and smile, Younghoon push Changmin lightly toward his car "Sure, you can keep them if Juyeon doesn't mind."

"I don't" Juyeon nod.

Changmin smile and look at Juyeon. "See you around?" 

Juyeon's smile and nod. "See you around."

Juyeon and Younghoon watch Changmin walk and get inside the car and both can see Changmin put on his seatbelt and fumbling on something, make the heater higher or turn on some music probably. 

After sometime, Younghoon turn to look at Juyeon who still looking at Changmin. Younghoon knows Juyeon at University. They attented the same major and been bestfriend since. 

Younghoon got to know Changmin from Juyeon at one of their weekly sleep over. That time Younghoon came to Juyeon's apartment because apparently Hyunjae, his bestfriend and also Juyeon's neighbor, ditched him for his boyfriend, and Younghoon have no one else to hang out decide to knock on Juyeon's and met Changmin. 

He fell in love at the first sigh at the cute guy. 

Younghoon thought Changmin was juyeon's boyfriend, he didn't ask, but along the way he knew that they weren't boyfriend. 

He knew something else tho. 

"You okay?" Ask Younghoon still looking at his bestfriend. 

His bestfriend doesn't answer immediately. He still looking at the pretty guy inside the car and then take a deep breath and sigh. 

"Yeah." He smiles and look at Younghoon. "I'm okay."

Younghoon nod and still looking at him now with the look Juyeon hate the most. It's not that first time his bestfriend look at him like that.

Guilty.

Juyeon groaned and roll his eyes. "I told you not to look at me like that, Hoon. You know I hate it. It's not okay to keep feeling like that. It's been two years since you dating him."

Younghoon sigh and shake his head. 

"I can't help it, man," Younghoon turn around to watch Changmin, who now looking at them with a smile. He smile back and gesture for Changmin to wait a little bit. His boyfriend nods. 

"Just please take care of him," Juyeon said, "You know I'll have your head if you even the slightest hurt him, right?"

Younghoon chuckle, "I wouldn't want to hurt him either, man." 

Silence engulf them again for a minute or so. 

"I just want him to be happy. So please make sure he is."

There's something in Juyeon's voice that hurt Younghoon. Maybe his heart break for his best friend. For Juyeon who can't have the love of his life but have to endure the said love being his bestfriend's fiancee instead. 

Younghoon is not a bad guy nor he is the bad friend. Younghoon asked Juyeon if it's okay to pursue Changmin's love and confess to him if Changmin have the same feeling. 

Juyeon knew that Yonghoon knew about his secret. But Juyeon said it's okay. Changmin is his best friend and that will not change ever. So Younghoon did. 

Despite the friendly guy Changmin is, he was so hard to get. Younghoon share a few heartbreaks and hardship trying to have the pretty guy's love. Changmin was holding back on something. Like he waits for something that make him reluctant to accept Younghoon's love. 

Younghoon knew what it was. And he stop trying to woo Changmin and just being his friend, let Changmin breath and take his time, and if he meant to be his, then he will.

And four years to their friendship, Changmin kiss Younghoon on his 23th birthday and said he love him, in front of everyone who attend the party. His parents included. And Juyeon. 

Younghoon was taken aback that time and he just standing there, stunned for a few moment, Changmin head hung low, his ears red, embarrassed, probably think that Younghoon wasn't feeling the same anymore. Oh boy he didn't know that Younghoon was on cloud nine back then. But after he came back to earth, the first think he did was hug Changmin and look at Juyeon. 

Juyeon was smiling and mouth it's okay. 

Ever since then Younghoon keep feeling guilty and Juyeon hates it. Still. 

"Hyung, it's getting late. Should we go now?" The pretty man's voice ring in their ear. They see Changmin open the car windows and stuck his cute little head out and call out to his boyfriend. Their age are just a months apart but Changmin love to call Younghoon hyung for some reasons. 

"Coming babe.." Younghoon calls back. Changmin shake his head, pouting and close the car windows again. "Shouldn't you tell him that..."

"I will tell him later. Still have two months before my departure." Juyeon cut him off. 

"He will be mad if you tell him suddenly, you know that."

Juyeon just smile. "Go. He will be grumpy if you keep him wait any longer." 

Younghoon sigh. He give Juyeon a hug and mumble a little 'I'm sorry..' which earn another groan and push from Juyeon. Younghoon laughed and give him fist bump then walk to his car. 

"You know that you can visit us anytime, right?" Younghoon half shouting at Juyeon after opening his car's door.

"For God's sake, I know Kim Younghoon." Juyeon answer a little annoyed but he is smiling. 

"Just make sure,"

Changmin open his car windows again and look at Juyeon with teary eyes.

"Not you too." Juyeon said, "You guys just two hours away," he walks to Changmin's side and cup his face. Wipe a little tears that threatened to fall from the beautiful eyes. "Be good to Younghoon. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Changmin hold Juyeon's hand still on his cheek. "Looking for a roommate soon, I don't want my room empty for too long."

Juyeon laughed. "It's not your room anymore. But I will."

After a few tears from Changmin, the couple drive off leaving Juyeon alone, staring till the car disappear at the corner of the road. 

Lee Juyeon feel his heart break again. Doesn't know for how many times. Because everytime Changmin smile, laugh, hug, kiss or simply looking at Younghoon, his heart breaking so painfully. 

He can't blame anyone tho. Not even Changmin. He is a coward who didn't make a move even when he knew Changmin share the same feeling back then. Eventhough he knew Changmin was waiting for him to change their status. But he didn't. He can't. Even before Younghoon came into view, he can't make Changmin his boyfriend. He didn't know what's stopping him. He just couldn't. 

He is glad that Changmin can find someone who love him dearly and brave enough to make him his. Even more glad when Changmin love Younghoon back. He is happy. He really are. 

Because Lee Juyeon just want Ji Changmin to be happy. 

And that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is came from. Not proofed-read. English is not my language so forgive the grammar or any mistakes. 
> 
> I don't know why I titled this butterfly. Lol


End file.
